Wireless networking can allow wireless devices, such as certain smartphones, laptops, tablets, or other suitable computing devices, to exchange data with other wired or wireless devices. In some wireless networks, a wireless device can access a wired portion of the network via one or more access points. Such access points can be designed to communicate with wireless devices at one or more radio frequencies based on capabilities of network equipment or other factors.